1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video and audio reproduction apparatus which reproduces an MPEG stream (an MPEG-2 program stream or an MPEG-1 system stream).
2. Description of the Related Art
For a medium such as a CD (Compact Disk) and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), the video and audio streams are reproduced based on management information recorded in the medium. That is, a stream identification number (stream_id) is set for each reproduced stream based on the management information, and the stream having set stream_id is reproduced among the streams read from the medium. DVD Specification for Read-Only Disk/part 3, Video Specification provides an explanation of a method of reproducing the stream and various descriptions concerning stream_id. When the management information does not coincide with information described in the stream, the normal reproduction can not be performed. For example, when stream_id described in the management information of the medium differs from stream_id of an elementary stream included in the actual stream read from the medium due to error of information recorded in the medium, there is a problem that the desired stream is not performed.